Equipment manufactures must generally provide for a backup system to locking torque to insure that couplers, screws, and connected articles are not separated due to vibration, temperature, stress, and other factors. Conventionally, connectors have been locked together using a safety wire. This safety wire must be manually threaded into eyelets located on the connectors and twisted closed. This delicate, intricate work is often times made more difficult due to lack of space as components are made smaller and grouped closer together. Additionally, this safety wire is generally cut after one implementation making re-use unlikely. Also, a griptol line is occasionally added between the connected devices to provide a visual cue to alert users of movement. However, this method must be periodically inspected and only indicates movement between the connectors rather than acting as a positive locking element. Accordingly, there exists a need for a locking device design that overcomes these and other deficiencies of the prior art.